


Cinnamon and Sugar

by TheMourningMadam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMourningMadam/pseuds/TheMourningMadam
Summary: Theo could never deny his wife anything she ever asked for. So when she proposes they seduce Ginny Weasley, he jumps at the opportunity.





	Cinnamon and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 21\. Begging
> 
> This is pure smut. There is very little plot or build up. It's meant to be nothing but smut and maybe a tad emotion in Theo's musings. Thank you to The Restricted Section for the opportunity to participate!

** _ _ **

** Cinnamon and Sugar **

He could never deny her a single thing she ever asked of him. When Theo looked into the electrifying azure of his wife’s eyes, he gave in immediately. Every time. So when Luna proposed they engage her best friend for some rather _ lascivious _activities, he nearly scooped the redhead in question up right then and there, eager to see the glee on her features. 

Recently, he had learned that he and Luna had shared a curious crush on Ginny Weasley-turned-Potter-now-back-to-Weasley for months now. Fresh from the most scandalous divorce in a century and newly available, Ginny Weasley was quickly catching the attention of every wizard in town. And one _ very _interested little impish witch. She had been the forbidden fruit, and his wife confessed the driving desire to taste of her. 

Theo watched from the couch opposite the women as his wife stood behind Ginny, rubbing the knots from her shoulders. “There are so many natural Healers who could help work these kinks out, Gin. Not to mention, your aura is darkened, tense—”

“I wonder why,” Ginny replied sardonically, moaning at the feel of Luna’s fingers pressing into her. 

“--and you’ve got an infestation of Fluttering Bily flies circling, feeding off of that negativity.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and Theo smirked at his wife’s antics. “How would one go about getting rid of such an infestation, Lu?” he questioned, amusement bleeding through every word. 

Luna smiled at him over Ginny’s shoulders and gave him a wink. “An orgasm would be the quickest, easiest way to balance out your energy.”

“If every bloke in England wasn’t such a waste of perfectly good manhood, I would have a much easier time with that.” Ginny took a sip of her drink and put her head back, relishing the way Luna’s hands slid from around her neck and played over her collarbones. 

“Well, maybe that’s the problem. You’re only looking at _ eligible wizards _ . Perhaps you need some stimulation of a _ different _variety. A woman’s touch.”

Ginny opened her eyes, looking up at Luna with a brow raised. Theo sat forward on the couch, listening intently for the answer to his wife’s unspoken question. Ever sweet and mild-mannered, Luna bent forward, placing a kiss to Ginny’s forehead, then the tip of her nose, before hesitating a moment over her mouth. Theo could see the fear of rejection in the stiff set of Luna’s shoulders, though he needn’t worry—Ginny took the initiative to close the gap, pressing her lips firmly to Luna’s. 

_ Sweet fucking Circe _. Theo’s cock twitched in his trousers and he pressed a palm to it, fully entranced at the way Luna’s hand undid the first three buttons of Ginny’s shirt so she could gently cup one tit. At the feel of Luna’s undoubtedly cool touch through the lace of her bra, Ginny broke the kiss and dropped her face to look at Theo. Scarlet pooled beneath each freckle, the tips of her ears burning red-hot. “Theo. I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

Luna stepped around the couch to stand directly in front of Ginny, blocking Theo’s view of her face momentarily. Effectively drawing Ginny’s attention away from the shame and embarrassment she was undoubtedly feeling as Theo stared curiously at her. “Gin,” Luna began tenderly, taking her hand and kneeling in front of her, “Theo and I would like to know if you would like our help with righting your energies.”

Watching the swell of a gulp slide down Ginny’s throat, Theo tilted his head as her eyes darted to meet his. “Theo? Would he watch?”

Theo could hear the smile in Luna’s answer as she knelt back on the heels of her feet and turned to him with a radiant smile. “Of course not. Theo is my lover. But we would like the opportunity for two to become three for the evening. We wouldn’t do anything you weren’t comfortable with.”

Ginny was staring at her friend, her mouth agape as she seemed to weigh her options. “I’ve never...I mean to say that…” she couldn’t formulate coherent words, but Theo understood. She’d never been with a couple before. 

Luna plucked the tumbler from Ginny’s hand and placed it on the table behind her. “No matter. Just do what _ feels _right to you.” They hadn’t had much to drink, but any sign of inebriation was gone from Ginny’s eyes as she looked between husband and wife, searching for signs of deception. Luna placed her hands on her freckled knees, watching for subtle signs of permission as she began to drag them ever-so-slowly up her thighs. She covered Ginny’s mouth with her own once more, the kind of slow, sensuous kiss that always brought Theo to his knees before his wife. 

Ginny responded in kind, leaning into Luna’s advancements, her legs spreading infinitesimally. Permission and acceptance granted. Theo watched as the two witches kissed, his cock rock hard now, begging to be released from his trousers. He downed the last of the amber liquid in his glass and discarded it, sauntering slowly toward them. Appreciation for the scene made every inch of him tingle as he brushed the backs of his fingers over each witch’s neck. 

“Let’s take this to the room, shall we?” His husky voice broke through the sounds of their kissing and he regretted it immediately. He held out both hands and helped both witches up from the floor.

Ginny touched her lips, her countenance dazed as Luna beamed brightly up at him. His sweet wife. Always adventurous and more than a little persuasive. He led them both to the bedroom, an excitement passing between them. The moment they crossed the threshold, Luna engaged her once more, pressing her to the wall beside the door as her lips grazed the column of her neck. Ginny’s eyes, heavy with laden desire, raked over Theo’s form, stopping momentarily to appreciate his sizeable bulge. 

“Touch him,” Luna encouraged gently, running her hands under Ginny’s blouse to untuck it from her skirt. “He only bites if you beg for it.”

A nervous laugh bubbled in Ginny’s throat, though she raised a hand and ran it questioningly down Theo’s chest, stopping just before his belt buckle. He smirked as he undid his belt, sinfully slowly as to give the witch a show. Luna had slowed her ministrations to Ginny’s exposed neck, her forehead tilted against her breastplate as she glanced back at Theo. She reached behind herself, scratching her nails along his clothed length. “Don’t tease, Theo.”

With that, Luna’s hand reached into the top of his trousers and shorts and grasped his length firmly. Theo groaned with the feel, his hips jerking forward as he dropped the offending articles of clothing to the floor in one swift tug. Ginny whimpered, momentarily forgotten as she licked her lips, hungry at the sight of him and the feel of Luna still pressing into her. Her skin was still flushed and she appeared slightly overwhelmed by having two individuals at her disposal. Theo raised a hand to cup Ginny’s cheek, brushing his own lips over hers to give encouragement and ease her trepidation. 

When Theo stepped back, Luna finished unbuttoning the remaining few buttons of Ginny’s blouse as Theo raised the hem of his wife’s dress to expose the swell of her arse. Luna, Merlin bless her, didn’t believe in wearing knickers. _ “Knickers promote vaginal frustration.” _ Whatever the fuck _ that _meant. To Theo, however, that meant he had ready access to her delicious cunt whenever he pleased.

As Luna leaned forward to trace her tongue along the line of Ginny’s bra, Theo stepped in behind her, gripping the hem of her dress in bunches in his fist, using it to brace himself as he ran the already slick head of his cock along the wet heat of her. Luna moaned at the feel of him spreading her folds, the sound vibrating through Ginny until she, too, sighed. Luna angled her arse upward, begging silently for him to enter her as she undid the zip of Ginny’s skirt.

Theo, never one to deny his witch, obliged with a groan as her dripping cunt encompassed his cock. Luna had to brace herself against the wall at either side of Ginny’s hips. Ginny nudged her skirt away, hooking her thumbs under her knickers to pull them down as well. Instead, Luna stopped her, bending forward as she ran her hand along her thigh. “Lift your leg over my shoulder,” Luna instructed between sharp breaths.

Ginny obliged, hooking her knee around Luna’s blonde head and settling her heel into the fabric of Luna’s dress. Theo’s witch kept in shape, flexible in ways he had never seen in a woman before her. With a tender hand against Ginny’s belly, Luna dipped her head to run her tongue along the lace of Ginny’s knickers. Ginny’s head fell back against the wall as her body seemed to melt against it. 

The angle Luna had bent herself into had Theo’s cock pressing repeatedly into her core. Small whimpers left her lips as she moved Ginny’s knickers to the side to run a single finger over slick opening, teasing her. Through the lace, she took Ginny’s bud between her lips, sucking gently. Theo had to close his eyes to the sight, nearly losing himself at the way Ginny’s hips bucked lightly against Luna’s mouth and her hands got lost in her blonde hair. 

He hadn’t thought it would ever be possible to find Luna any more attractive, but she had proven him wrong. Her face buried in the sleek folds of another witch’s cunt was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Those old _ Play Witch _ magazines Malfoy had been fond of in fifth year had _ nothing _ on the sights and sounds of the two witches before him enjoying one another. 

Breathing slowly to steady himself, he reopened his eyes and found Ginny staring at him, her mouth slack from Luna’s efforts. He reached a hand up, forcing the cups of her bra down so he could palm her incredible tits, one at a time. He used his other hand to slip around Luna’s waist, brushing his two middle fingers against her throbbing clit. Her mouth broke free of Ginny as she cried out, her legs beginning to shake. In the haze of an orgasm, Luna could only drag her glistening lips along Ginny’s thigh as her fingers dug into the supple flesh of her arse. Ginny became transfixed on Luna, mesmerized by the flush of her skin and the glistening of sweat on her brow. He recognized that look—it was the same he’d had the first time he’d slept with Luna. _ She’s fucked now. _

Luna’s walls fluttered around him and Theo found himself incapable of holding back. He put both hands on Luna’s shoulders as he thrust forcefully into her, filling her completely. He caught Ginny’s eye as he came, his seed warm and thick as he spilled into Luna. When he pulled away, come dripped from between her folds, a sight that drove him wild. He ran his hand along her slit, his actions leaving her arse and thighs glistening with him. 

Ginny, seemingly impatient, dropped her leg from Luna’s back and pushed her own fingers within her knickers. Theo chuckled at her fiery glare, the look of betrayal that she had yet to find release. Luna, finally able to catch her breath, straightened up and kissed Ginny’s lips, sharing the taste of her that still clung to her lips. “We aren’t done. Not even close.”

Wicked promise filled every word and Ginny’s pupils widened at the edge to Luna’s tone. Theo backed away from them, quickly undoing the cufflinks of his shirt as he walked to the chair by the window. Luna took Ginny’s hand from her knickers, bringing them to her mouth as she sucked the slick away from each in turn. 

Ginny found her courage then, taking Luna’s face between her hands and kissing her excitedly as she backed her toward the bed. She smoothed her hands over Luna’s hips, pulling her dress with them. Dipping her head to take one of Luna’s nipples between her teeth, she pulled the dress off and tossed it away. Luna made quick work of pulling the blouse from Ginny’s arms and then thumbed over her nipples before she unclasped her bra. “Brassieres are so inhibitive, Gin,” she chided lightly and Theo huffed a quick laugh before pouring himself another shot of firewhisky.

He watched as Ginny smirked into Luna’s lips, stepping out of the knickers Luna removed as she moved her toward the bed once more. Luna sat in the middle and Ginny crawled into her lap, straddling her. Theo’s jaw went slack as the two witches kissed, two sets of hands exploring now naked forms. The two witches complimented each other perfectly. Luna was curvy, with full breasts and wider hips. Her skin was pale and glowed from within, her natural beauty showing through in every inch of her. Ginny was thin and lithe from playing Quidditch, with narrower hips and smaller, perky breasts. Completely gorgeous with her peppery skin and auburn hair. Watching them together was nearly torturous, however. 

Ginny’s taut nipples grazing over Luna’s own breasts raised gooseflesh over the blonde and the sight of Ginny running a hand between Luna’s legs had Theo gripping his semi-hard cock, pumping to bring it to arise once more. With an arm wrapped around Ginny’s back, Luna leaned over to the drawer of her nightstand—her little drawer of tricks and treasures. “Do you know anything about muggle sexuality?” Luna asked pleasantly, withdrawing a carved quartz replica of the male anatomy. 

Raised in a proper pureblood home, Theo had never been exposed to the naughty side of the muggle world until he met Luna. She practiced some bendy meditation exercises, fucked herself with the fake cocks, used little vibrating bullets that he could control from across the room, and enjoyed having her hands tied to the bedposts with some fluffy or metallic manacles. He rarely questioned anything, as these toys generally brought her to a swift and hard orgasm, time and again before he had time to finish. 

Ginny eyed the toy with a child-like wonder, running her finger over its realistic surface. “Why do they need such things if they have blokes at home?” 

She shot Theo a look and he rose, sauntering to where the two sat on the bed. “I can only fuck one hole at a time, love. But Luna often enjoys feeling wholly full.”

Ginny looked back down to where Luna leaned back on her elbows under her. Luna raised a lazy hand and swiped her ginger locks over her shoulder. “I think Theo would love a go with you. He’s fantasized about it for nearly as long as I have.”

“But I could use this? On you?” Ginny asked, realizing Luna’s intention as she took the toy from Luna’s hand.

“There’s a belt in the top drawer that you can wear. It’ll keep it in place so you can fuck and be fucked,” Luna grinned, gesturing casually toward her drawer once more. “Usually we’d use a prick with more _ give _, but I really want to feel your every move.”

“Merlin’s fucking tit.” Ginny watched as Theo pulled out a belt and began slipping it over her legs, positioning the toy within the straps. When she was suited up, she looked to the vanity mirror on top of Luna’s chest of drawers, shaking her newfound and solid member in amusement. “These muggles really are barmy.”

Theo huffed a laugh and stepped in behind Ginny as Luna spread her legs wide, her heels brushing against his bare thighs as she made room for two bodies. He ran a loving hand over her ankle before Luna pulled Ginny’s hips, aligning the fake cock with her soaked core. “I like it rough,” she mentioned casually, running both hands over Ginny’s tight abdomen and up over her tits. 

Ginny pushed in gently, testing her strength and thrust. Luna gasped through a throaty laugh. “Harder than that. I won’t break.”

Theo watched as Ginny gave a few more light thrusts before picking up her pace and went harder, pushing Luna’s knees closer to her chest. Just as his wife let out a moan, he ran his finger over Ginny’s seam, pearls of arousal already beading and gliding over her thighs as she realized the power she held over Luna. She enjoyed bringing pleasure to his wife, the saucy little minx. She tested and teased, spreading Luna wider still as her thrusts became harsher. She was the spice to Luna’s sugar. And he was fucking caught in the taste of them. 

Dragging some of the sweet slick up from Ginny’s cunt to swirl around her arsehole, he tested her resistance. Tight as a drum—Potter really was a sorry sack of skin. She stopped her thrusts, looking over her shoulder at Theo. He smirked and kissed along her shoulder blade. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

And with that, he ran the head of his cock along her seam, collecting the slick mess before pushing into her delectably warm cunt, his thumb still pressing firmly against her arse. Luna was still as she took in the way Ginny’s head fell forward and a groan fell from her lips as her husband filled her to the hilt. “Lu’s waiting patiently, love,” Theo murmured into Ginny’s ear, pausing to nip at the crook of her neck. “Let’s not keep her wanting.”

Testing the new position of being both taken and taking, Ginny began to rock back and forth, her thrusts light as she adjusted to the feel of him behind her. He remained still, biting his lip as her movements had her sliding over him as well. The look of pure elation on Luna’s face was enough to make the entire night worth his efforts, let alone being able to fuck two gorgeous witches as they fucked each other. 

His thumb pressed lightly, just the tip entering her arse as she continued moving. His other hand glided up, cupping a tit briefly before his palm slid over her collar and came to rest over the soft flesh of her neck. “You’re so wet for my cock, you naughty little witch,” he growled, trading his thumb for the tip of his middle finger as the rest of his hand cupped the top of her arse. He began meeting each of her thrusts, his hips slamming against her arse cheeks as her hips met Luna’s. 

Luna tugged Ginny down to capture her lips, enveloping her in an embrace and kissing her feverishly. Her hips bucked hungrily, meeting Ginny’s each time her glistening skin pounded against her thighs. Just as Luna began to quiver for the second time that night, Theo kissed along Ginny’s spine, taking her waist in his hands to slow her down. “Not so fast. Luna gets a little greedy at times,” he mentioned, winking at his wife’s pout. “Make her yearn for it; beg for release.”

Panting, Ginny blew a strand of hair from her face. “I was so close before you stopped.”

Theo chuckled against the moistened skin of her back, licking along a bead of sweat. “I never said I would make you beg, love.”

With that, he slammed into Ginny with a singular, sharp movement and she cried out, lifting a hand to thrust into his hair as he nipped at her flesh. “Fuck,” she uttered the word like a prayer.

Luna moved impatiently below them and Ginny pressed a hand to her belly to keep her from wriggling. Withdrawing the cock from her with a satisfying emptying, Ginny grinned impishly as Luna protested. “I could send an entire group of nargles after your arse, Theodore,” she muttered grumpily, sighing when Ginny’s middle finger replaced the phallus. 

“Be a good girl for Gin. Do what she tells you.”

Ginny raised a brow over her shoulder at him before she looked down at Luna once more. “Move up so I can taste you,” she instructed, her voice wavering in a reminiscent self-consciousness. 

Luna remained still until Ginny withdrew her fingers and gave her a playful swat to the outside of her thigh. She shot her a look that Theo knew all too well—_ quit teasing and just fuck me already— _but she obliged, settling her head against the pillows. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing quickened at the sight of Ginny’s head dipping between her legs. Ginny lay on her belly and Theo gave himself a few quick strokes.

Groaning against Luna’s cunt and sending a shiver through the blonde’s entire body, Ginny dropped her cheek to rest against her inner thigh. Theo knew he had never seen such a glorious sight as Ginny Weasley feasting on his beloved wife’s pussy like it was the elixir of life. Using both hands, he grasped at Ginny’s arse, cupping it harshly in his grip before spreading upper thighs her just wide enough to press downward into her. 

Ginny’s freckled finger drew curving shapes across the skin of Luna’s leg as her tongue lapped and laved at a pace and intensity that Theo knew to be far too slow for Luna’s liking. Frustration knitted her brow as she concentrated on trying to achieve orgasm. Her hands delved into Ginny’s already-mussed hair, to which the witch responded by grabbing Luna’s wrists gently and holding them against her belly. “Tell me what you want, Lu.” Ginny’s voice was sweet and soft, laced with desire and curiosity, shaking at the end of each of Theo’s sharp thrusts. “Please. Oh...fuck.”

Theo was pounding into her at a hammering pace, his forehead slick between Ginny’s shoulder blades as the redhead’s words fueled the raging fire within him. She was letting out a string of _ oh! _s at Theo’s movements, momentarily forgetting the lightly pulsing cunt before her. “Please go harder,” Luna finally begged, jostling her hips and capturing Ginny’s attention once more. 

Running her tongue along, she was still teasing Luna as adeptly as she could, her own orgasm building as Theo smacked his palm firmly against her bum and dug his fingertips into the supple flesh. “Gin, _ please _ go harder and faster. I can’t stand this. I need the release.” His wife’s begs were frantic as she grasped handfuls of Ginny’s hair in her fists and tugged and pushed simultaneously.

Ginny ran her fingernails along the outsides of Luna’s legs, grabbing under her arse to pull her closer to her face. She delved in, the tip of her tongue poking along Luna’s dripping pussy, moving inward as Theo pushed her closer and pulled her away at an unforgiving speed. Unable to breathe readily, Ginny pressed two fingers into Luna, her thumb running over her bud as Ginny’s forehead dropped to Luna’s pelvis and she attempted to catch her breath. 

Her body began to tremble beneath Theo and he used his thumbs to pry her folds apart, rubbing along her seam and spreading her for him affectionately as he continued his frantic drilling. Ginny whimpered as she came, clenching tightly around him until he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Luna’s hand found his and she laced their fingers at her side to give his hand a squeeze, her eyes still dark as the raging ocean with wanton lust. “Please, Theo. Do something,” she implored lightly. “I need this.”

Ginny raised her head, a line of Luna’s slick along her chin as she caught her breath. Theo batted Ginny’s hand away and dropped Luna’s hand to dip two fingers into her, working to widen her slightly until he could fit a third. His other hand slithered around Ginny’s throat, holding her face up so she was forced to look up at him. He pressed two fingers into her mouth, mimicking the ministrations of his other hand as he pumped in and out. Saliva slid down his fingers just as Luna began to flutter around his other hand. Luna brought her own fingertips to her lips, sucking along as her other hand pinched and pulled at her nipples in turn. 

Finally, Theo had had enough stimulation, watching Luna and he spilled into Ginny’s spent core. Luna lifted the hand from her mouth to cup Theo’s cheek, her mouth falling slack as she dropped her head back. “You’re so beautiful like this,” she murmured before her eyes fluttered shut and she ground her cunt into the palm of his hand. 

Ginny lowered her face and nudged Theo’s hand away, licking a long line from Luna’s arse to clit and lapping up the sticky sweet mess as Theo vanished her belt and the crystalline cock. She then climbed over Luna’s legs, kissing a path along her belly and between her tits as Theo’s softening erection fell heavily from her to land against his own thigh. She pecked at Luna’s cheeks in turn as the spritely witch pushed her hair back to examine her. “Are you two always like this?” she asked, a laugh catching in her throat as Luna caressed her skin soothingly. 

“Always.”

Luna pushed Ginny’s hair away from her sticky forehead and gave her a kindly curve of the lips. “We could become three. If you’d let us.”

Theo knelt back on his haunches, listening for Ginny’s response. He knew nothing would make his wife happier than to have the feisty redhead in their bed regularly. This evening had been relatively tame compared to Luna’s usual preferences, but he hoped it was just enough to lure the witch in. 

“Are you kidding me?” Ginny questioned, flopping onto her side beside Luna and draping a leg over her. “I haven’t been fucked like that in years. I want more.”

“Give me an hour,” Theo laughed, settling in on his wife’s opposite side, “we can go again.”

o-o-o

  



End file.
